The Marriage Agreement
by Ladyamesindy
Summary: This is the expanded story from my previous posting called "The Agreement". What if one more choice had been made for Alistair when he was young? A choice made by his father ....
1. Chapter 1

_ I have had some requests to expand my twist to "The Agreement" that I posted recently. Therefore, I have begun. It will not be a full blown origins story, there is no need to rehash the things we all know. However, there will be a few things from the origin story. As of right now, I plan ten total chapters. But then, we all know how plans can change!_

_ Thanks to Erynnar for her encouragement to expand, and to Piceron, FallingDarkAngel, moemie, mille libri and HyperPenguin who all reviewed the short version! I hope the expansion will meet with your approval as well!_

* * *

The afternoon sunlight, what wasn't hiding behind clouds and occasional bursts of rain, was on the wane when the three men walked up the hill to stare out over the cliffs of Highever out at the Waking Sea. In the distance, the roar of the surf as it broke onto the shore below the cliffs could be heard. The men were alone, though soldiers remained with the horses a short distance away. But for this discussion, they knew discretion would be necessary and therefore had made sure that it would only be the three of them present.

"I hope you can understand my position," the first was saying. He was tall, broad-shouldered with long blond hair that had recently begun showing strands of grey mixed in. His eyes, amber in color and piercing, noticed all that took place around him. "I may not be the father he deserves, but I want to be sure he has a future."

One of his companions stepped forward and nodded. "I understand, sire," he murmured.

There was a hiss of annoyance from the first man. "Andraste's flaming sword, Bryce, if you cannot call me by my given name when we are having a private discussion, why be friends at all?"

Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever and friend of Ferelden's king, chuckled in a friendly manner. "Because I know it annoys you, _Maric_, and I enjoy tormenting you!"

King Maric Theirin, though aged somewhat since claiming the throne, turned and gave his friend a huge grin. "And you do it so well, too!" he jested back. Sighing, he turned back to the sea. "Have I ever mentioned how much I like this view?" he asked suddenly. "Of all of the places I have been, and I've been many places in my lifetime," he reminded his friend of many years, "this one has always been my favorite."

Bryce turned to face the Waking Sea as well. "As it has been mine," he returned. "I know I don't need to say this, especially to you Maric, but you … and Cailan for that matter … are welcome to visit whenever you can."

Maric gave him an indulgent smile. "I know, my friend." He turned towards the third member of their discussion. "And you, Duncan? What say you regarding this scenic spot?"

The dark haired Grey Warden smiled. "It is truly magnificent, your majesty," he agreed. "I can think of none other to match it."

Maric sighed. "How very … diplomatic of you, _Warden_," he said wryly.

Bryce bit back a laugh, but couldn't hide his grin. He glanced at Duncan and saw a smirk struggling to break free. However, knowing Duncan as he, and Maric, did he knew that the smirk would remain contained.

Maric sighed again, knowing it was time to surrender. Straightening his tall frame once more, he turned matters back to their original topic. "Had things been different, Bryce, I might have placed the boy in your care," he murmured. He shook his head once hard. "I _should_ have placed him in your care! I was a fool to think that Eamon could raise him properly!"

Duncan realized this was no conversation he should be a part of, at least for the moment, so he stepped back and removed himself from the conversation.

Bryce shook his head. "Eamon is doing a fine job, Maric. The boy will be fine."

Maric disagreed. "Eamon has been doing his best. Ever since he married and that …." He sighed. He was the king and as such should not resort to name calling, even when truly deserved. "They try to hide it from me, but I know better. I cannot even provide my son with a decent home to grow up in!" He turned slightly. "You know, I saw the boy, last year. Cailan met him too."

Bryce nodded. He'd heard about the meeting. He found himself wondering what the boy had thought, if he had even known that Maric was his father. He sighed. There was no changing it now, not without causing all sorts of problems for both Maric and Cailan … and for the boy as well.

Stepping forward, he continued, "As to the rest," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. Handing it to his friend, he pulled a second one which he kept. He opened the one, Maric the other, and both men retrieved identical medallions.

Maric held the medallion in his hand, not much larger than a sovereign in size, he knew it must have cost much more. On the top was the Cousland crest: two green laurel wreaths outlined in white lying over a background of royal blue. On the flip side of the medallion was a name, clearly engraved. "Elissa," Maric read. He smiled, thinking of the beautiful little girl who owned the name.

Bryce nodded. Flipping the medallion in his hand, he showed his king. "This one says 'Alistair.'" Replacing the medallion into the pouch and then his pocket, he explained, "Elissa will wear this one, with his name on it. Alistair should wear that one. One day, when they both are old enough, they will be married. Maker willing, we will live to see that day. However," he continued in all seriousness, "politics and life being what they are, the children should wear these so that, if the worst were to happen, they can still find each other."

Maric nodded, replacing the medallion for his son into his pouch. _Ah, Fiona,_ he thought, gazing far into the distance, _I know you wanted him to have a better life, to make his own choices. I hope you do not mind too much that I have made just this one for him …._

Turning back towards his friend, he reached out, clasping wrists in the traditional warrior fashion. "I hope your daughter won't mind not having any great position or wealth as if she were married to a king," he murmured.

Bryce actually laughed. "You know damned well she is a 'princess' in her own right, Maric. I watched you just last evening as she wrapped you around her little finger!"

Maric's smile was broad and indulgent. "She's quite the fierce girl, Bryce," he replied. "I find myself quite jealous and wishing I'd had a daughter as well as a son." He turned his gaze back out to the sea and made one last wish, allowing it to fly off with the breeze. "I hope my son is a good match for her." He glanced over his shoulder at the Warden Commander. He felt it was pathetic that the Warden Commander knew his son better, knew more about him, had met him more often than he, the father, ever had.

Duncan stepped back into the conversation. "He will be an excellent match for her, your majesty. Having occasional contact with Alistair, and now having met little Elissa, I have no doubt that both are suitably matched."

With grins, the three men began their descent down the hill towards their horses. "If your son is anything like you," Bryce murmured as they approached the animals and mounted up, "he will know exactly how to deal with my daughter!"

Their exuberant laughs washed away by the wind, they settled into their steeds and rode back to the keep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I always wished they had shown exactly what happened that night at Highever Castle when the Couslands were betrayed. For myself, from Bryce's point of view, this is how I imagine it would have gone. _

_ Thanks to the many, many of you who have favorited or set up alerts! You cannot believe how inspiring that is to me! I will do my best to make this story worthy of your trust! And thanks for the reviews! They are most helpful … if not for this particular story, for getting me thinking about other stories or aspects of characters (yes, Piceron, I'm thinking of your comments!)_

_ Bioware owns all … thanks for letting me mess around with it some!_

_

* * *

_

"Rendon, I cannot in all conscience come to an agreement with you regarding your son and my daughter when my daughter has been betrothed to another almost since birth!" Bryce Cousland told his friend firmly.

The two men were in Teyrn Cousland's study. It was the eve of battle … or at least the eve of marching off to do battle at Ostagar. Already Bryce's eldest, Fergus Cousland, and some of the troops from Highever had begun their long march in that direction to fulfill their promise to King Cailan. All they were waiting for now were the remaining troops promised by his friend, the Arl of Amaranthine, and they were due on the morrow if not sooner.

After Fergus' departure, Bryce and his friend had retreated to Bryce's study for a nightcap. Bryce had a particular fondness for Antivan brandy; well, at least this particular bottle which his daughter-in-law had given him for his last birthday! He stood near the hearth, fire blazing, and savored the liquid as it blazed a trail down his throat.

"That agreement has no validity, Bryce, and you well know it!" Howe argued. "Why the king would ever have put you into that position to begin with …."

Bryce spun around and looked hard at the Arl. There was something in his friend's voice that set his nerves on edge, something that was setting all kinds of alarms off inside his head. _But he is my friend_, Bryce thought. _Perhaps he's simply upset at having to send troops?_ "Maric was a trusted friend as well as my king, Rendon. We made the agreement twenty years ago because we wanted to be sure our children had a future."

"Maric is dead, and his only _legitimate_ son now married. There is no sense in honoring an agreement regarding a bastard who will never inherit the throne … or any lands," Howe spat viciously.

Bryce walked towards his friend frowning. The man was acting out of line, and for someone such as he who was always conscious of protocol, this was an indication of something …. Bryce sighed. _Something is going on! But, what? Why is he so insistent?_ "Rendon, I will not, for any reason, go back on my word to my friend. Maric wanted the boy to have a chance to do what he wanted with his life, to live how he wanted. This was the only thing he _arranged_ for him in his life. I intend to see this promise fulfilled."

"That _boy_ has never made any choices in his life for himself! Eamon sent him to the Chantry to become a Templar knight, remember? Templars take vows of chastity. Why continue to honor a marriage agreement when there is a chance to unite _our_ families, _our_ lands?"

The door to the study opened then, allowing entrance to the tall, dark, swarthy looking Grey Warden. Nodding at Bryce, in greeting, he turned towards the Arl and made it very clear that he had overheard the last part of the conversation. "My lord," his voice boomed, "I should point out, should you not be aware, that the Templars released Maric's son to me to become a Grey Warden over six months ago. He is no longer bound by Templar ideals and the arrangement between him and Elissa Cousland is still valid and _will be_ honored."

Both Bryce and Duncan watched as the anger built in the man standing across from them. His face reddened, his body stiffened and it seemed as if he would explode at any moment…. And then he did.

Rendon Howe, now armed with a dagger he had concealed in his shirt sleeve, lunged forward with the weapon, striking out at his friend. He knew the Warden would come after him, so in the instant that he struck Bryce, he unexpectedly threw all of his weight at the Warden, knocking him over, before turning and fleeing the room.

Duncan dropped to his friend's side immediately to assess the damage. Bryce tried to speak, but Duncan waved it off, reaching for bandages he had in a side pouch. He knew, as did Bryce, that the attempt was futile, but it had to be made. Rising to their feet moments later, Duncan took Bryce's weight against him and led him out of the room.

Bryce was the first to notice the fires, the screams, the yells of battle. "Traitorous bastard!" he hissed, ignoring the pain for the moment.

"Bryce, we must get you to safety!" Duncan told him.

Bryce glanced at his friend. Shaking his head, he said sadly, "Duncan, you know as well as I that I'm done for." He reached out and clasped his friend in a warrior fashion. "Take me to the kitchen. I will wait in the larder, there's a secret exit there. My wife, my daughter … my family …." He looked into Duncan's dark eyes. "Make sure they find each other!"

Duncan nodded in understanding. "I will," he promised. It took much longer than he had anticipated to assist his friend to the larder, but once he set him there, Duncan ran out after the family he had promised to protect, and the agreement he had promised to help keep.

* * *

"Pup," Bryce choked out, his wife kneeling beside him and trying to calm him, "go with Duncan now. You must survive!"

"But, father," Elissa began protesting, kneeling to his other side, "we can …."

She watched as he lifted his hand, now coated with his own blood, and cradled her cheek. "You … _must_ _survive!_" he choked out. He caught her cobalt blue gaze with his own. Lowering his hand, he found the chain, followed it down to the medallion that hung at the end. Grasping this tightly, he lifted it into the dim light. "_Remember_," he breathed near her ear as she leaned forward, "you have a _duty_ to fulfill and we Couslands …."

"… _always do our duty_," Elissa echoed. She could no longer hold back tears that were to spilling down her cheeks as she agonizingly watched the man who had raised her losing his battle with life. Lifting her hand to cover her father's, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, whispering, "I promise, Papa, I will do my duty!"

Bryce nodded, watching his daughter pull back and rise to her full height. She was tall for her age, even taller than her mother. He watched Eleanor rise to her daughter's side and kiss her cheek. "We love you, darling, don't ever forget that," she told her. Elissa nodded. "Now, go. Leave with Duncan and save yourself!"

Both elder Couslands watched as Elissa swallowed her emotions, locking them in, and put on her "military mask" as she called it. She had learned at a very young age that hiding her emotions from others would convince the men in the castle to "allow" her to play with them.

Turning away from her parents, she nodded at Duncan. "Let's go," she told him, taking the lead to escort him through the tunnels and out the secret exit that had been built in when the castle first rose centuries before.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the delay! These next couple of chapters gave me some difficulties as my muse decided to take a break without informing me! However, I may be back on track, so I hope there won't be too many slowdowns from here on out._

_Thanks to those who have added me to their favorites, alerts and who have reviewed! I live to hear what you think! =D_

_Keep an eye out if you like my stories … I have another multi-chapter piece in the works and hopefully will be getting that up in the next week or so (still working on a title) for you to enjoy!_

_And thanks to Bioware for letting me play around a little with what they already created._

Elissa barely jumped out of the way in time as the irritated mage stormed past her, almost knocking her to the ground in his anger. She bit her lip to hide the laugh she felt coming on, knowing that he would not appreciate her mirth given his response to the soldier who remained. She watched the man depart for a moment longer before turning her attention back to said soldier. "One nice thing about the Blight is how it always brings people together," he was saying.

As Elissa stepped forward out of the shadows to which she had been relegated by the mage in order to join the soldier, she did allow her laugh to escape this time. "I assume you must be Alistair," she greeted him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Alistair glanced at the young woman, a bit startled at her sudden appearance but not willing to admit it. "Yes. You must be Duncan's new recruit."

She nodded. "I'm Lissa."

He gave her a warm, friendly smile. "Well, Lissa, welcome aboard. I assume Duncan sent you to fetch me, which must mean you are ready to begin the tasks necessary for your initiation into the Grey Wardens?"

Elissa nodded. She fell into step beside him as they left the old temple. Walking further along, he pointed out specific areas: the Mages' quarters, the kennels, the quartermaster. As they neared the quartermaster, she laid a delaying hand on his arm. "May we stop a moment?" she asked, gesturing towards the man. "I was forced to leave my home in a rush and I could use a few items if we are to go out into the field at all."

Alistair nodded. "Absolutely. Just tell Agin to charge whatever you need to the Grey Wardens. I should go and fetch the other recruits anyway," he told her with another smile. He pointed a bit further south of their current position. "Over there is the Grey Warden camp," he explained. "Once you finish here, head in that direction. By that time, I should have the others gathered and we can meet up with Duncan then."

She followed the direction of his hand and nodded. "Right. I'll see you then."

* * *

They were quiet as they journeyed through the Korkari Wilds. Elissa somehow had found herself in the lead of the group. She hadn't figured that Alistair would lead: after all, the man was already a Warden and she knew this was a part of their initiation test. But ser Jory and Daveth, she was surprised at. She was simply a woman, though a warrior. Certainly they would have problems with her leading …. Wouldn't they? But no one had challenged her lead, and that surprised her. And Elissa Cousland was not fond of surprises.

Now as they sat in camp cleaning armor, making their evening meal, Elissa began evaluating her companions. She liked Alistair's quirky sense of humor, which was good she thought as they were to be Wardens together. He had a simple charm that put anyone at ease. His laid back style made him easy to talk to.

Ser Jory on the other hand, was limited by his ideals. Not that Elissa was opposed to his sense of the knightly ideal. Elissa knew, however, from her own experiences in her father's army that a warrior had to be adaptive, make compromises in any given situation. There was no black or white or a line dividing things in two. There were all different shades of grey and a warrior had to balance these out to determine the best course of action. Ser Jory seemed to have trouble understanding that.

And then there was Daveth. Elissa truly wondered about him. The way that Alistair had introduced him back in camp as a "fellow" of Denerim left Elissa no doubt that Daveth's background was a bit … on the checkered side of things. He seemed nice enough, more or less polite, and good in a fight. His outlook on life, though obviously with a lecherous slant, was as amusing as it was charming. But, again like with Jory, he confused her.

Elissa sat near the fire, thinking about her fellow warriors, cleaning her sword and shield. Alistair was sitting across the fire from her doing the same. "So," Elissa asked as she worked, "how much further is this outpost we are looking for?"

Alistair glanced over at her. He saw the fire dancing in her blue eyes, and the sheen the light gave to her dark waves that, for the moment at least, were hanging in a long curtain down her back. "Oh, we should reach it tomorrow," he told her. He set his things aside, rose and walked over to sit beside her. Pulling out a map and a pencil, he opened the paper and used the pencil to point out locations. "We are here, and the outpost is over here. We've already obtained enough darkspawn blood, so all we have to focus on is getting to the outpost." He folded the map and returned both paper and pencil to his pocket. "I would imagine we should be there, if we push hard, no later than mid-afternoon?"

Elissa nodded. "And then we return to camp?"

He nodded and gave her a broad smile. "Missing that hound of yours, are you?" he teased. He had met Fytheiad before leaving camp and was very impressed, if a little intimidated, by the animal. Duncan had insisted on keeping him in the camp during this mission.

Elissa grinned at Alistair. "I suppose so," she replied. "He and I have been together since I got him as a puppy three years ago." She set aside her weapons, her armor and began cleaning up her mess so that she could finish the meal preparations. Not only had she fallen to being the group's leader, but she had apparently inherited cooking duty this night as well. "He and I have gotten into all kinds of scrapes together."

Alistair chuckled. "I would guess that is why Duncan insisted keeping him in camp," he returned.

Elissa chuckled. "Perhaps. I will be honest, though, he's saved my life on occasion." Her face darkened as she thought back to recent events at Highever. Shaking her head, she dismissed them, determined not to dwell on the past but to move forward as her parents' would have wanted. She moved to serve the meal, handing a plate to Alistair and whistling loudly for Jory and Daveth. Taking her own plate, she sat back and allowed herself a moment of peace, quiet and comradeship amongst her companions.

* * *

Elissa sat by the fire, staring into the flames. _So much has been lost_, she thought. _And with Loghain showing his true colors, how do we go on?_

She glanced to her left, finding a quiet, withdrawn Alistair seated there. She knew in her heart the man had lost those he cared the most about. _Just like me_, she realized. Rising to her feet, she moved to sit beside him, on the ground with her back leaning against the log they had used earlier as a bench. At first, he didn't seem to even know she was there. _It's time for us both to begin healing_, she told herself. She then began speaking quietly, slowly drawing him out of his shell, bringing him back to reality and their current situation. She was sympathetic, but firm.

After a while, his gaze not quite so haunted as it had been, he asked, "Have you ever lost anyone you cared about, Lissa?"

Elissa's breath caught at his question, but she was open, honest about it. She told him about her parents, her sister-in-law, her nephew. She described her life as a child, growing up with her older brother, causing no end of trouble for the woman who was once her nanny an later her cook. She described the antics that she used to play on her tutor Aldous, the training she had gone through with her brother and Ser Gilmore. And all the while, as she talked, she healed.

After they had been silent for a time, each to their own thoughts, Alistair said, "I think when we are all done with this, I would like to go to Highever. Duncan was from there, or so he said, and I think I'd like to … I don't know, build some kind of memorial to him?"

Elissa smiled. "I think he might like that. Perhaps I will go with you." At his surprised look, she added, "After all, I know all of the best places to put monuments!"

Alistair smiled, though half-heartedly. "I think I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to those who have been adding me on to their favorites, story alerts, etc.! I am glad you are enjoying this slightly different take of the Cousland origin! Please feel free to review and let me know what you think!_

_ For those who haven't noticed, I started a new story called **We Do What Must Be Done** which is a story about how Bryce Cousland met Eleanor Muir and their trials and tribulations that eventually lead to their marriage and children. It is not tied in with this Elissa necessarily, it is just how I imagine their events take place long before this._

_As usual, Bioware owns it all and I just get to play with it a little!_

* * *

"You know," Alistair was saying between blows against assorted cultists and dragonkin, "just once I would like to get to one of our … supposed Allies … and actually be able to … sit … down …"

Elissa was at his back, their swords and shields working in tandem as they slowly turned in a circle and fought their enemies. "… and … have a cup … of tea …," she added.

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "… Right. And actually … _discuss_ the … terms … of our … agreement!"

Elissa found herself laughing as she bashed the head of a dragonling. "I agree with you completely!" she told him.

When the fight was over, Elissa sat down on a nearby staircase to catch her breath. _Though, why someone should build a staircase below ground in caverns is beyond me!_ "Although technically," she told him as he sat beside her, "this particular quest has nothing to do with the treaties."

Alistair took a swig of water from the water skin she handed him. "Oh, I know," he told her, passing the skin on to Leliana who then handed it to Zevran and so on down the line. "It's just the principle of the thing, you know?"

Elissa was exhausted, and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. Once she started, she couldn't stop and soon was wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheek. After what seemed to her like an eternity but was really only a few minutes she looked up and saw that Alistair's eyes were lit up at her reaction and Elissa had to wonder what he was thinking.

They had been together for months at this point, Elissa had lost count of exactly how much time had passed since the loss at Ostagar, and so far they had managed to free the mage's circle from a mad blood mage and his abominations, securing the mages' cooperation in the fight against the Blight; they had intervened in a political confrontation in Orzamaar that had been going on for weeks, resulting in the support of the dwarves; and now they were on a quest to find the ashes of Andraste to use for Arl Eamon, not only the one person they could rely upon for troops to help defeat the blight, but also surrogate father to Alistair for a number of years. From what they had been told in Lothering by knights from Redcliffe, the Arl was in declining health and only the Ashes would save him. _And,_ Elissa added silently, _since it was on the way between Orzamaar and Redcliffe …._

Elissa rose to her feet, deciding to scan the perimeter. They were in a small cave beneath the Ruined Temple near Haven. The cave had one small side chamber that they had already emptied, and only one entrance/exit. _Perfect_, she thought. Turning back to the others, she announced, "We will make camp here for a while. We all could use the rest, some food, and a chance to recover from that last battle."

Elissa walked around the room, checking in with all of her companions, determining their needs. This she did each day whenever they set up camp and, she had discovered, it seemed to draw them even closer. She liked the sense of family that was being created, and hoped that it would remain, to some extent, even after their days of adventuring were over.

Alistair found her near the back of the cave leaning back against a stone wall. "Sten agreed to take first watch," he told her quietly.

Elissa nodded. "Good." She liked the Qunari. He came across as cold, hard and unforgiving, but underneath she was beginning to see the real person emerging: one who was loyal, gave you the respect you deserved once you had earned it, and … one with a sweet tooth. Elissa grinned as she recalled the day she had found him relieving a rather heavyset child of his pastries. Sten had said at the time it was for the child's own good. Since then, Elissa figured she knew better.

Alistair glanced around and, noting that they were relatively alone at the moment said, "So, when all of this is over – the fighting, the darkspawn, the never-ending moments of danger, blood and guts being spilled all over – do you think you'll miss it?"

Elissa slowly slid her tired frame until she was seated and patted a space next to her indicating he should join her. Once he sat, she returned, "Will I miss the adventure, or will I miss you, Alistair?" She watched a blush creep up his neck and she reached out to pat his thigh, noting as she did the solid feel of his muscles beneath his heavy chainmail armor.

Alistair felt his breath catch at her touch. Swallowing hard, he continued, unable to keep a squeak from his voice, "Look, I know we haven't know each other for very long, but I have come to care for you a great deal … I mean, I'm sure it's because of all we've been through, and the close proximity we've been in, but …," he sighed. "Am I simply fooling myself, or do you think you could learn to care about me as much?"

Elissa laughed, giving him a smile. When she saw his initial reaction was to withdraw, perhaps thinking she was laughing at him, she reached out and drew his head to hers. She whispered, "You are a foolish man! Can't you tell I already care a great deal about you?" She lifted her lips to his and waited the moment it took for him to realize he was getting what he wanted. She felt his arms slide around her, pulling her close.

Alistair lifted her and placed her on his lap, deepening the connection between them. After a bit, he had to pull back. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I think I love you, Lissa."

Elissa smiled at him. "I think I love you, too," she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into the curve of his neck. She knew this wouldn't last, that her future had already been planned out by her parents years ago, but no one had foreseen the Blight. No one had foreseen the complete destruction of her family. No one had ever imagined that she would become a Grey Warden. So, in Elissa's mind, even though this _thing_ she and her fellow Warden shared was mutual and had the potential to be … more, she chose not to think on it. She was fighting for her life, for his life, for the lives of all Fereldens. She felt she deserved some … companionship. So, for now, this would do.


	5. Chapter 5

_Shout out to Erynnar for helping me through adjustments to this one! Thanks, Sweetie – you are the greatest! Also to Anna P.T. and her story __**Your Hand In Mine**__ – absolutely brilliant! Any mothers out there, or daughters (even sons, I suppose – might give you some ideas!) check it out._

_Thanks to Inclassandbored, Deeca, sapphiretoes, Harmakhis, miulu and Linn Adras for adding the story as a favorite or to their alerts. _

_Just a reminder – Bioware is the KING of the playground, they just let me mess things up to my satisfaction a bit! Enjoy …._

_

* * *

_

It took her a moment, but Elissa decided it had to be the Fade … her dream Fade. She could see the tents in their various positions in camp. What she could not see was the face of the figure … no a man, for there was no doubt that it was a man seated near the fire.

Slowly, carefully she approached, but as she came near the figure would blur and become more indistinct, almost as if a heavy smoke hung in the air and in the space around him. "Who are you?" Elissa asked hesitantly.

_You know me …._

Elissa stopped moving and actually backed up a step. _What? _"But, I don't!" she told him. "Who are you?"

_I am your intended and you are mine …._

Elissa gasped, reaching for her throat … to find nothing. _Where is it?_ she thought frantically. After a bit, and biting back more than a safe amount of fear, she realized that because she was in the Fade, things wouldn't necessarily echo those in the outside world. "How can you be my intended if we don't even know each other …?"

The nebulous vision shifted yet again. _Know me … Remember me …._

Moments later, Elissa bolted into a seated position within the confines of her tent, her breath labored, her pulse erratic, her mind whirling. After several moments in which she spent an inordinate amount of time simply trying to calm her breathing, she began to look back upon the dream … and found a … well, a blockage of sorts. "I know I saw someone!" she muttered beneath her breath. "Why would I see him but not really _see_ him?"

Unconsciously, her hand reached towards her neck. She found the medallion on its chain and ran her thumb over the name on the back of it, an unconscious habit she had developed ever since receiving the pendant so long ago. Over the many years she had been wearing it the engraving had worn down, the edges had become smooth. She had worn it constantly since her father had given it to her. She had been unable to read the name for the past … at least six years, she thought. Perhaps it was only five? Or was it more like seven? She lifted the piece of metal, looked at it, but could see nothing but the circular shape in the darkness of her tent.

It had been so long since she had thought about her father's words, reminding her that a promise had been made. It had been what felt like a lifetime ago …. _I'm not that person anymore!_ her mind immediately rebelled. She sighed. A promise was a promise, even if she hadn't been the one to make it. She had a duty … and Cousland's _always_ did their duty. Another sigh. "I will tell Alistair tomorrow ..." Within moments she was back asleep.

* * *

Elissa was kneeling beside Alistair as Wynne assisted her in removing his heavy armor. "Andraste's blood, Alistair, why couldn't you have been a rogue so you'd be in leather armor? At least _that_ could be easily removed!" Elissa hissed in frustration as she searched for the buckles to release the breastplate of his heavy plate mail.

"A Templar rogue?" he managed with a chuckle, and an almost immediate hiss of pain. "Now that's an … interesting … thought," he breathed. When the breastplate was pushed against the wound, Alistair couldn't hold back another groan of protest. "Wynne, can't you –"

"Not until I can see the extent of the damage, Alistair," she told him firmly. She too was struggling with the buckles of his armor.

Finally the breastplate came off, Elissa throwing it aside and reaching for her dagger to slice his padding and shirt off of him. Moments later, she accepted a water skin from Leliana and drizzled some of the moisture over his skin to clear it off so that Wynne could get to work mending the wound. It was as she pushed aside the amulet he wore that Elissa noticed the pendant hanging from the same chain. A pendant that was enameled. It was the colors that caught her eye. Upon further examination, she found that the disc was no larger than a gold sovereign … and displayed the Cousland crest … a very unique pendant. One of only two that were in existence ….

"Maker's breath!" Elissa cried softly, jumping to her feet and stumbling backwards, her normal gracefulness leaving her. She didn't see Leliana behind her trying to keep her from falling until she was nearly on top of the Orlesian bard.

Alistair watched Elissa, concern growing on his features, but warring with the pain as Wynne's healing spells were still working on his ribs. "Lis? What is it?" He tried to reach out and grasp at her hand, but she had moved too far away. "Lissa?"

Elissa felt faint … could see spots darting, dancing in and out of her line of vision, and she bent at the waist to try to dispel the sensation. She felt Leliana move to her side, placing a soothing hand at her back, to let her know she was not alone. After a moment longer, she rose, standing tall and proud. Staring off in the distance, in the direction of Redcliffe Castle, she had a sudden vision of her father ….

* * *

"_Pup, you do know you are already betrothed?" Bryce asked her one evening when she was fifteen and her father had found her giggling that afternoon with another girl friend about the boys who were wandering around the training field._

"_Yes, Papa," she had replied automatically. This was something she had known since she was a young girl. "But, I don't know who he is." Her hand lifted to her necklace, but dropped almost as quickly. She didn't want her father to know the name was no longer readable …._

_Bryce's smile was warm and loving. He hated deceiving his daughter, but the boy's security had to be maintained, at least until he was old enough to defend himself and no matter how badly kept the secret actually was. "You will know him one day, Elissa," he promised. He reached over and pulled the chain that she always wore around her neck, the one her hand had just reached for, until the pendant at the bottom came loose from her dress. "See the Cousland crest here?"_

_Elissa nodded. She remembered the day her father had given it to her, had explained that it was special. "Yes. It has his name on the back side of it."_

_Bryce nodded. "Yes. He is the man you will marry when you are older. He also wears one that has your name on it. That is the way in which you will know each other."_

_Elissa nodded in understanding, but wondered who the mysterious boy was …._

_

* * *

_

Alistair watched her closely from his seated position. He noticed Wynne stepping back now, and glanced at her for a brief moment in which she nodded. Rising carefully to his feet, he waited until he regained his sense of balance before stepping towards Elissa. "Lissa?" he repeated, taking a hesitant step in her direction. He watched her reaching towards her neck, pulling out her amulet, _Warden's Oath_. Then he realized it wasn't the amulet she had grasped, but another pendant beneath it. Frowning, he finally reached her side. "Lis, talk to me!" he begged her taking her hand in his. The absolute shock on her features coupled with her silence was terrifying him to no end.

Elissa held the pendant tightly in her left fist and reached up to touch his face. "I, …" She swallowed hard, trying to decide how best to let him know. "Alistair, I need to tell you something …. I meant to tell you this morning, but the time never was right …."

Alistair saw that she was … well, afraid wasn't quite the right word, but she did seem nervous about something. He saw that she would glance down at her closed fist every once in a while, so he reached out for her hand, gently opening her fingers as a flower would open its petals in the spring. Frowning, he murmured, "What's this?" He lifted the pendant, … recognizing its face.

Elissa saw the shock that crossed his face when he recognized the pendant. "I am betrothed," she whispered, barely audible, but she saw him nod and knew that he had heard. "I have been since I was a child. My intended wears a medallion like mine." She flipped the disc, showing him the reverse side. "His name was here once on my medallion but it has worn away, just as … my name is on his."

Alistair felt the blood drain from his face and for a moment he felt faint. "_You_!" he breathed in complete astonishment. Grasping for his own pendant, he pulled it out, flipped both until they were crest-side up, then flipped again until he could see his with her name still visible, and hers with his name worn smooth.

Elissa watched the expressions crossing his face, tried interpreting them but was afraid she was reading him all wrong. _Oh please, _she thought desperately, _let this be all right! Don't let it destroy what we've begun to build without even knowing it!_

Alistair allowed the pendants to fall back to their respective owners before lowering his hand, releasing hers. _Maker's breath!_ he thought. _What do I do now?_ He looked down into her eyes, blue depths that had been wreaking havoc with him since the day they had met in Ostagar. He vaguely remembered Duncan telling him to always remember his duty. _Duty_.

Elissa was stunned when Alistair suddenly captured her face in both of his hands and leaned forward, his lips touching hers lightly at first, then becoming more demanding when she leaned into the contact. She slid her arms up his chest until she could wrap them around his neck to maintain her balance. She could feel one of his hands slide up behind her head, holding her close, angling her head so that their mouths could meld together more closely.

When Alistair finally pulled back, both were breathing raggedly. He leaned his forehead against hers, and murmured, "Oh, Lis, I cannot begin to tell you right now just how happy I am that you are you!"

Elissa laughed in relief, unaware that tears were coursing down her cheeks. Raising a hand to his cheek and leaning into his loose embrace she told him with a smile, "Oh, Alistair, I was thinking the exact same thing!"


	6. Chapter 6

_My apologies for the length on this one, but it seemed to flow together too well to break apart! Please note the rating was bumped up to T at the suggestion of violence below. _

_This chapter is dedicated to those who have been asking me for some angst. Folks, this is the best I got! LOL! Let me know what you think!_

_Many, many thanks to Erynnar for her help, as always! She's got another good one started, folks, please check it out. It is called **Whispering Sighs of the Blade ** and ties in with her prequel to **Soulmates** called **The First Cut is Always the Deepest**. All of them are wonderful stories, so please check them out if you haven't! _

_Additionally, Sisimka has a new story called **Unforseen Melodies** which is starting off very nicely as well!_

_As usual, Bioware owns it all, I just get to mess around with it!_

* * *

Elissa simply stared at the vile loathsome creature that stood in front of her justifying his actions as if they really mattered. She kept her eyes locked upon him, her ears closed to his forked tongue. _This … this monster is the man that Father considered a friend?_ she thought incredulously, taking in the weasel-like features of Rendon Howe: beady eyes that were set too close together, a rather unfortunate nose both crooked from being broken as well as on the large side … and a leer that would make one's skin crawl ….

Moments later, as Howe lay dying on the ground, blood pouring out of his body as it had her father's and pooling on the floor, she knelt down and murmured near his ear so she could be sure he heard, "The moment you betrayed my mother and father's trust and destroyed my family is the moment you and your family forfeited their lives. I will see that all of them, including Thomas, rot for the vile creatures your blood has made them and the horrid crimes that you and your men committed. The Howe name will be wiped from all memory in Thedas!"

Elissa rose to her feet and turned away from the man as he gasped his last breath. _Maker, I shouldn't enjoy this so much!_ she thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand against her right arm. Glancing up, she found Leliana at her side. Nodding at the dead Arl's body, the Orlesian bard asked, "He is the one?"

Elissa frowned for a moment but then remembered their discussion from the previous day. Shaking her head, she replied, "Yes. He is responsible for the deaths of my family, for the destruction of Highever, for the slaughter of innocents … my sister-in-law, my nephew, Nan, Ser Gilmore …." A vision of her nephew's dead body on the floor of his room passed before her eyes and she had to close them tightly trying to keep the tears from breaking free.

Leliana grew concerned when she saw tears leaking out of Elissa's closed eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking around for Wynne, thinking to have the mage cast some healing spell. "Are you injured, my friend?"

Elissa placed her left hand atop Leliana's. "I –" She swallowed and tried again, "Leliana, I think I know what you went through after Marjolaine's death. I am finding that I … enjoyed this … too much! I've lost myself in finding vengeance for my family!"

Leliana breathed a sigh of relief. "No, my friend," she reassured her, leading her away from the body. She caught Alistair's gaze and nodded him to follow them out of the room. "This is not enjoyment for you," she said, "this is nothing but pure vengeance. Relief. Duty fulfilled. That is all. Do not fear that you will turn into what I have become. You are far more sensible than I am!"

Elissa's laugh was a bit on the hysterical side, and Leliana immediately turned towards Alistair, silently asking for him to take over. Alistair nodded, approaching Elissa's left side. As he did so, Leliana stepped away and went to make sure no one would interrupt them.

Alistair said nothing at first, simply placed an arm around Elissa's shoulders. Of all people, he knew what she was feeling at that moment. "Are you all right?" he finally asked as she seemed to regain control.

Elissa nodded. "I-I think so," she whispered back. Then, turning so she could look up at him, she asked, "I-I did the right thing, didn't I?" She nodded behind them. "Back there? To Howe?"

Alistair knew why she was asking for reassurances at this point. He knew from his own experiences just what a kind, forgiving person she was, knew that she was afraid of what she was becoming due to this Blight, their constant battles and the coincidences of life and Ferelden politics … the taint. "That man betrayed your father's trust, had him and your mother – your entire family and others at your home destroyed. He orphaned you, stole your childhood and has constantly pursued you during our attempts to end the Blight. You tell me if it was right."

Elissa gasped, her eyes widening at his tone, the things he said. It hurt, almost physically, but … she knew that wasn't his intention. She had shown him the path – well, she and his sister, the harpy bitch, had – and he was now using the same techniques on her. "Alistair," she breathed, "I-"

Alistair smiled down at her in the moment before he pressed his lips against hers, firmly yet not demanding. Placing a hand to her cheek, he rested his forehead against hers and said quietly, "Li[ass, you did the right thing. Now, let the past go…."

She kissed him back, on the cheek, and smiled. "Thanks," she told him, before turning back to return to their group. They still needed to check out the rest of the cells before they could leave this foul place and rescue Anora.

* * *

Elissa groaned as she felt the snaking tendrils of consciousness slowly returning to her aching body. Along with the ever increasing sense of awareness came first the awareness of the pain in her ankles, then her legs and knees and on upwards into her arms, her hands and shoulders. Even her lungs ached as she forced the air out of them to make the noise of discomfort. Before she could lift her eyelids, lids that hurt to the outer tips of her eyelashes, she felt gentle hands sliding beneath her shoulders to assist her into a seated position. She knew by the touch who was assisting her, and her green gaze finally escaped the darkness behind her lids to find Alistair next to her, his own gaze filled with concern. After lifting her, he seated himself beside her to give her not only something or, in this case someone, to lean on but to avail her of what warmth his body could provide since both had been dispossessed of their armor and weapons and remained only in their smallclothes.

"Are you … all right?" she managed to gasp, wishing desperately for a potion or Wynne's healing magic at that moment. Hell, even a quick, short, simple healing spell from Morrigan would have been better than nothing and at least taken the edge off of the pain.

Alistair began to pull his hand from her, but she managed to catch it quickly, keeping it around her, holding her close to him. "Normal after battle aches and pains," he murmured in response to her question, but she could tell he was holding back. He used a hand to brush back some of her hair that had escaped its daily cage and gently tucked it behind her ear. He heard her chuckle slightly and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Smiling slightly, she answered his unasked question. "I think that ear may be the only part of my body at the moment that doesn't hurt!" She saw his smile, but also noted his concern for her behind it. "I'll be all right," she promised. "Just give me … a few moments."

"We may not have that long," he told her quietly. He turned his head towards the outer doors of the prison that could be seen from inside their cell. Behind those doors, he could hear heavy footsteps, and wondered if the guards were finally returning. "They've been coming by every half hour or so to see if you were awake."

Elissa shuddered. She glanced around their cell, into the one next to them that was empty. She knew their location – the only place Ser Cauthrien and her soldiers would have sent them after their battle was Fort Drakon. And, if they were at the prison, then their situation was dire indeed …. Elissa might have been a noblewoman, but she was also a soldier and had heard stories told by her father's soldiers of what happened to prisoners at Fort Drakon … none of them good … and she knew that, given Loghain's current supposition of power and that they were Grey Wardens …. Sighing, she tried to sit up straighter. She needed to regain herself and quickly if they were going to have any chance at all. "How long do you think we have until they return?" she managed.

Alistair shrugged. "Ten minutes, maybe a few more at most."

Elissa tried to hide her grimace as she moved again. _Not enough time!_ She told herself. She knew what was going to happen, and she knew that unless she said something now, it might result in at least one if not both of their deaths. "Alistair, I need you to promise me something …."

He glanced down at her. "Anything, my love," he replied immediately. He saw her look deep into his eyes and for the briefest of moments felt he could read her mind.

Elissa saw the look of horror that crossed his features and she hurried to explain. "When they come," she told him, "they will take me …. They will believe, whether it's because I'm the lead Warden or because I'm a Cousland, or simply because I am a woman, they will believe that I will be the easiest to break."

He grasped her arm tightly, not noticing her wince in pain as he could see all too well what she was planning. "No!" he hissed. "Elissa, I won't let them -!"

Elisa reached up and gently ran her fingers across the ugly purple bruise running along his cheek and jawline. He winced in pain but did not stop her from touching him. "Alistair, neither one of us is in any position to fight back right now. We have to be patient and bide our time until we catch a break that will work in our favor." She paused and kissed him lightly on his lips. "You must survive," she told him. "If we are to defeat this Blight and get Loghain out of power, _you_ must survive to become king!"

His eyes darkened. "Not at your expense!" he insisted. "Do you think I don't know what they will do to you? Do you think I don't know what _that_ in turn will do to you?"

Elissa smiled ruefully. "Alistair, you must remain calm and in control!" she insisted. "They will _want_ you to react like this! You cannot worry about me if we are to succeed in escaping out of here!" She grasped his hand and held it close to her heart. Turning slightly, she whispered, "Know this, my love, with you I have found a love greater than any that I have experienced in my lifetime. Greater than any relationship I had with my parents or brother. The joy I carry in my heart at the sound of your voice, your smile, your touch – that is what will carry me through! Just the simple knowing that you love me will be my protection; the knowing that we found each other despite the pledges by our fathers makes it that much more special."

Alistair could feel tears welling up in his eyes, as well as hear heavy footsteps headed in their direction. After a quick glance at the door, he kissed her hard, trying to impart all that he felt for her into the one, tiny act. "I want – _need_ - to keep you safe," he breathed near her ear. "You are my life …!"

Elissa swallowed hard, hearing the door opening behind her. Sitting back from him, she smiled. "As you are mine," she echoed. "Promise me!" She saw him nod, but wondered if he would be able to keep the promise. As a final desperate attempt to convince him, she hissed, "Rely on you Templar training … stay calm, focused …!"

The door to the cell was thrown open with tremendous force, the screeching noise of metal scraping against metal hurting her ears, but Elissa swallowed her fear. She was afraid, of that there was no doubt. But the one thing that she always remembered from her training was that she must hide the fear. To allow the enemy to see it was a victory … for them. Four soldiers entered, one obviously their leader, stepping forward. "So you are awake then?" he growled. He stepped further into the cell, gesturing to two of his companions who then stepped forward to grab Alistair, lifting him to his feet. Alistair had both height and strength advantage over the men, but in his weakened state from their earlier battle with Ser Cauthrien and her troops, his efforts at breaking free from his captors met with too much resistance.

Elissa rose to her feet, noting as she did so that the leader of this little group hesitated for a moment. She made no move, other than to cross her arms over her chest both in protection of her body and in the usual pose she would adopt when speaking with others who were wasting her time. She simply stood in place, saying nothing, but watching closely as the fourth guard shut the cell door, locking it from the inside and pocketing the key. Though she kept her look neutral, inside she felt her stomach turn with nervousness and anxiety. So, they wouldn't take her from the cell, but intended to do this in front of Alistair. That meant they were aware of her close relationship to the heir to the throne, or at least that they were both the only remaining Wardens, and that they were trying to break them both at the same time. Elissa chanced a quick glance at her companion out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was watching them as intently as she was. She wondered silently if he had figured out their plan as well.

In those few brief moments that she took her gaze off the leader, she realized her mistake as he reached out and grabbed her by her shoulder, turning her so that he could pull her back against him. He used one arm to band around her upper body and hold her while using his other to release her hair from its confinement. He then turned her back around to face him, pushing her away slightly from him, watching her drop to a crouched position on the floor near the bench where she and Alistair had been sitting minutes earlier. Her gaze never leaving the guard's, Elissa remained in a crouched position, but adopted as much a defensive stance as she could. Her hair now cascaded down over her back, her shoulders, covering her skin but now available as a weapon against her should these men decide to use it, which she had no doubts that they would.

The man gestured for the guard who had locked the door to move over towards her. "Hold her, Erik, and we shall see what information we can gather about their plans."

Elissa darted one last glance at Alistair, the last she knew she would be able to spare him until this ordeal was over and done with. So far, he was remaining in control, though she could see from his stance what it was costing him. _Good,_ she thought. _Patience …._ Before she turned her eyes away, she watched as his dark gaze darted around and locked onto hers. What she saw there both startled her and encouraged her. Her breath catching only slightly, she understood. _I love you, Alistair Theirin,_ she told him silently. _We can do this, survive this … together …._

She turned her gaze back on the lead guard who was now standing in front of her, grasping hanks of her long curls in his hand, wrapping it around his fist and pulling her head sharply back and exposing her neck. His other hand he used to touch her skin, tracing scars, bruises and inflicting more pain where it would hurt the most and show the least, though she refused to admit to it by any sound. She could feel his breath against her skin as he leaned in towards her, smelled tobacco and alcohol … not enough to be drunk, she realized, but enough to give him courage to do what he had planned ….

Alistair did as Elissa had suggested and focused on his Templar meditations. He knew she was relying on him to keep it together, no matter how terrible her situation became. He wondered silently if he would be strong enough to do that. He could feel the hands of the men holding him tighten their grip on his arms, as if they were expecting that he would try to break free, but he simply shifted his position slightly and bided his time.

Elissa could feel each individual finger of the man holding her as he grasped her upper arms and tightened his hold. He seemed to think she was going to attempt to pull away. She wondered if she might be able to use that to her advantage. Lifting her gaze and keeping her look neutral, she stared into the leader's eyes. He was chuckling, staring back at her as his hands took a more … personal tour of her slender frame. She paid no heed to the catcalls of the other men, her efforts all in maintaining the neutral expression.

Alistair struggled to keep his anger in check. He could feel Elissa's thoughts calming him, aiding him. How she could do that while having to endure that man's touch …. _We knew this would happen,_ her thoughts reminded him. _We will endure it … that which we endure will make us stronger …._

Elissa couldn't hide an instinctual flinch as the guard's hands began grasping her arm, her wrist and twisting it … waiting until she cried out in pain. To this point, it was the only outward reactions she had made towards his attack upon her, but he'd seen it. And then he made her groan by twisting harder … until a snap could be heard echoing in the room. Chuckling evilly, Elissa swallowed hard as her stomach tried to rebel and she turned her head away from Alistair, not wanting him to have to see the pain in her face. She blocked out all of the sounds in the room in an attempt to separate herself from reality, to place some distance between herself and what was happening. She knew that if she could do that, she might have a chance of surviving this without losing her mind.

Alistair watched her turn away, knew from her thoughts why she was doing it, but realized it didn't make it any easier for him. For now, he remained in control … until he noticed the lead guard begin to remove one of the leather belts from his armor …. Alistair's eyes closed tightly, he didn't care if the other guards noticed or not. Frantically, he thought, _Know that I love you, no matter what happens! You are mine, for now and for always – nothing will ever change that!_ He struggled internally for a moment, then tried a different line of thought ….

_ Warmth. Blazing fire. Two bodies snuggled close while watching the blaze. Large, muscular arms wrapped around a slight, slender frame. Smiles. Laughter. Light touches, kisses. Together. Alone. No concerns in the world but them and their love…._

Elissa heard his thoughts vaguely. She had succeeded in distancing herself from the assault. But Alistair's words kept her near enough to hear him, to calm him, as well as to observe in an almost impartial fashion what the lead guard positioned her body against the cell bars and tied her arms down …. Elissa's breath snagged when the man's first strike of leather against flesh connected, her already aching body wounded even further by this treatment.

It was at that moment, when the lead guard began to redouble his efforts by switching sides to continue the lashing of Elissa's body that Alistair heard the first signs of a disturbance outside the dungeon cells. He made no move yet, and realized that none of the guards had yet noticed. The two men holding onto him, however, had loosened their hold as they realized Alistair was not fighting against them. He waited a bit longer, trying to keep his blood and pulse rate calm, allowing them to fall into a false sense of security.

Elissa, through a haze of pain, sensed Alistair was about to make a move and sincerely hoped that he had not misjudged the situation ….

Alistair, when he did move, allowed all of the anger and hatred at these pariahs to fill him with the energy necessary to do what must be done. The two men holding him stood no chance, as he crushed their heads together instantly, the looks of surprise at his sudden reaction still on their faces as they faded into nothingness. A step later, the man who had held Elissa by the arms earlier was literally lifted and tossed against the far wall and door, landing with a sickening crunching sound and sliding lifelessly to the floor. By this point, the lead guard, so intent upon his abuse, only started to realize that something was happening to his companions. He managed to turn towards Alistair only seconds before he, too, was lifted in the air. This time, Alistair had him by his neck, pressing him against the cell walls and crushing his windpipe, not allowing any sound to escape.

Elissa slowly rolled her head towards Alistair as the last of the guards was falling limply to the floor. The look on Alistair's face, the pure rage and hatred found there reminded Elissa of Oghren and his berserker battle rage. She knew she did not have to fear him, despite what had just happened. But she could not hold back tears that began rolling down her cheeks as he moved beside her and removed her bindings. Again, in actions that were completely opposite of his current mood, he carefully slid an arm beneath her shoulders and gently, carefully lifted her into his embrace trying to be careful of her new wounds. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead tenderly.

Elissa managed at length to lift an arm around Alistair's neck and hug him back. "Get the key," she whispered hoarsely, indicating that he should let her lean against the wall as he did so.

Alistair nodded and found the key that had fallen out of the guard's pocket as he'd been tossed across the room. He unlocked the barrier to their cell, then returned to Elissa's side and lifted her into his arms. Saying nothing, he carried her out of the cell and towards he doors where he spotted a trunk that, upon further investigation, he found contained their clothing and armor and weapons. He assisted Elissa first, making sure she was dressed and armored, if not completely able to carry her weapon in her hand as of yet, before he set her upon the floor and turned to don his own gear.

"Alistair?"

Alistair heard her soft call, turning towards her as he sheathed his weapon and grabbed his shield. Kneeling beside her once more, he raised a large hand to her face gently pulling her close for a light kiss. "Lis –"

Elissa shook her head, lifting her hand to his. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know how … difficult that was for you to watch…."

Alistair finally allowed a sob to escape, leaning his head into her shoulder, gasping for air. He knew he could not be weak for her now. "My love!" he whispered near her ear.

Glancing up at him, Elissa smiled through her own tears. "Let's get out of here," she told him. She leaned on him as he assisted her to her feet.

As they opened the door, they found a pile of dead guards lying around the area … and Zevran, Wynne and Leliana approaching them. Leliana was the first to notice the looks on Alistair's and Elissa's faces …. A look that, from her own experience at the hands of Orlesian guards she recognized all too well. "Let's get you both out of here now," she murmured, moving quickly to Elissa's other side. "We can talk when we are back at the Arl's estate."

* * *

The group made it into the courtyard of Arl Eamon's Denerim estate when Elissa's legs finally gave out and collapsed beneath her. She would have fallen to the ground if Alistair hadn't sensed her loss of strength and caught her beneath her knees. "Zev, would you get the doors please?" his voice sounded pained, and not just because of what had happened to Elissa.

Zev reacted immediately while replying, "Of course." He looked his friends over carefully and realized instantly that something more serious had occurred that they had not discussed. With a meaningful glance at Leliana and her nodded response, he turned silently and left once the others entered the estate.

Leliana led the way to a set of rooms upstairs that Elissa was using as her own. She allowed entrance only for Elissa, Alistair and Wynne. She followed them inside for a brief moment, promised that they would not be interrupted, and then exited the room to the gathering of individuals outside of the room that included not only their remaining companions but Riordin, Eamon and Anora as well as the members of Eamon's staff. Leliana signaled Tiberius to guard the door and the Mabari moved immediately into position.

Inside the room, Alistair assisted Wynne by unbuckling and removing Elissa's armor while the mage began healing spells to relieve Elissa of the myriad of pains and injuries she had sustained. At the same time, both Elissa and Alistair began explaining to the woman who had become like a mother to them both what had occurred at the prison ….

Wynne pulled a seat by the bed where Alistair sat holding Elissa up so that Wynne could assist the younger woman in drinking a potion. "Wynne, will she be …okay?" Alistair asked softly after a while, as Elissa began to drift off to sleep though she was apparently trying to fight it.

Wynne struggled with her emotions as she thought about how best to respond. "Alistair," she began slowly, "my healing will only go so far. All of the physical injuries and scars she has received should go away after a while, but any other psychological or emotional scars …." Wynne sighed heavily, sounding much older than she actually was. "I am afraid my magic cannot help with those."

Alistair would have responded but for two things: First, Elissa grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly though she appeared to be sleeping. A bit startled by her reaction, he glanced down at her, and adjusted his arms so that they were secure around her body, providing whatever sense of safety he could provide. Second, he saw the door open behind Wynne, allowing entry by Leliana, Morrigan and Sten. Before the door closed, he could see partial glimpses of Tiberius and Oghren who remained on watch.

"How is she?" Leliana asked quietly as the three companions approached the bed and silently observed their leader. Kneeling beside the bed, Leliana reached out to touch Elissa's hair, brushing some of the strands away from her pale features.

Wynne quickly reassured them that Elissa would be all right, but suggested that they move their gathering outside of the room to allow her time to rest. Glancing at Alistair, Wynne asked, "Will you be all right, my boy? I tried to get a few healing spells on you as well …."

Alistair smiled his thanks at her through a few tears of thankfulness. "Your aim was true," he assured her quickly, his voice kind and strong. "I will remain with Elissa for now. Wynne, if you would please update everyone else in our little … group on the current situation …?"

Wynne nodded, understanding what he meant. Gesturing the others out in front of her, she murmured, "We need to meet somewhere private," she told them, "where the walls have no ears."

Leliana nodded, spying Zevran's return to the hall just then. "I know the perfect place," she said, leading them on and ignoring the remaining onlookers outside of Elissa's room.

Before following her companions, Wynne approached Eamon and touched his arm. "Please," she told him, "they need rest and quiet for now so that they can heal. I would ask that you wait to speak with them at least until tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Eamon nodded and gestured for Anora to leave the room ahead of himself.

* * *

Alistair adjusted his position on the bed, laying down beneath the covers and sidling up beside Elissa's slender frame. He tried to relax enough to sleep as she was doing, but his mind couldn't turn off what he had been forced to watch back at the prison. Elissa, despite how exhausted she was, caught on to his thoughts even though she slept. She shifted slightly in her sleep, turning towards him and mumbled, "Alistair, come here …."

Alistair was startled, but shifted so that he was lying down on the bed next to her, facing her. He watched as her eyes opened, and he could see the pain, the humiliation, the … agony of what she'd had to endure there … but he also saw something else. She lifted a hand to his cheek, the bruise having faded with Wynne's healing magic. "Let it go …," she whispered, staring into his gaze. "Let it go and focus on what remains."

He sighed. "Lissa," he murmured against her temple as he leaned down to kiss her, "I-"

Elissa turned her face up to his, and found his lips. She focused on kissing him, sighing as he gave in then, relishing in her contact, deepening the kiss ever so slightly yet gently. Elissa lifted her arms around his shoulders and neck, pulling him forward. For a long while, she was content with simply holding him close. After a few moments, she felt a trail of liquid dripping down her neck and realized that Alistair was crying. "Oh, my love!" she breathed. She kissed him again, wiping the tears away with her bruised and battered fingers. "I am so very proud of you, you know," she added softly. When she saw him turning away, she used her hands to forcibly bring his gaze back to hers. "I am serious, Alistair. You could have fought back as soon as they had entered the cell, we both know that, just as we both know that either you or the both of us would have been killed if you had done so. Instead, you waited … patiently, I might add … until the timing was more opportune."

Alistair took shuddering breath. "H-how can I forgive myself for allowing you to be hurt that way?"

Elissa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "You did what was necessary, my love," she told him. "There is nothing to forgive."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all who have been following and adding this story to their alerts and favorites! Your interest in it truly humbles me! Thanks also for the reviews!_

_Thanks to Erynnar as always for being my beta as well as an inspiration for new ideas! (yes, something else is in the works as this one winds up!) _

_Bioware owns it all ... I'm just messing it up a bit! =D_

* * *

Elissa awoke slowly, tiredly. _Almost there!_ she thought as she rolled over, reaching out to find … nothing.

Sleep, grogginess, lethargy … all drained from her body in an instant as she bolted upright, her eyes darting around the room to find herself … alone. She didn't know why, but panic was setting in. _Where is he?_ she wondered. Rising from the bed, she reached for a robe and slid it over her shoulders. She cinched it at her waist and then started towards the door…

… only to have it burst in upon her, narrowly missing her nose in the process, as Alistair returned to the room with a tray of food. With a huge smile, he leaned down and kissed her nose. "Good morning, my love," he murmured, carrying the tray over to the table near the window.

Elissa could only watch him in stunned amazement. "I …."

Alistair glanced at her, saw that she was in shock, and returned to her side. "What is it, Lis?" he asked. "What's wrong?" He took her arm in his and led her over to the bedside.

Elissa swallowed, feeling all of the adrenaline that had jolted her awake suddenly vacating her body. "I … woke up," she whispered, hearing how breathy her voice sounded and vaguely wondered why, "and you were … gone!"

Groaning, Alistair pulled her close and simply held her. "I'm sorry, Love," he told her. "I figured you might be hungry, and I knew I was, so I got us some breakfast." He gestured towards the table. He used his hand to rub her back through her robe, hoping the soothing motions might ease her mind. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he told her.

Elissa began to giggle hysterically. She saw concern growing in his eyes, but she shook her head and forced herself to stop. Then, taking a huge breath and holding it a long moment before letting it out, she told him, "I'll be all right." She glanced at the table. Rising, she wandered over. "Breakfast, huh?"

Alistair grinned. "Yes."

"That's an awful lot of food for two measly Warden appetites," she teased him. She watched as he rose from the bed and walked over to her side.

"You don't think we'll be able to finish it?" he queried, leaning down to kiss her.

Elissa smiled against his lips. "I think we might need to … work up our …ahem, energy to eat all of that."

Alistair heard her squeal softly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed before dropping her upon it. Reaching out for the tie to her robe, he yanked once and allowed the garment to fall off her shoulders. "I think I might be able to … assist with that," he murmured near her ear.

* * *

It was some time later before they actually made it to the table to eat. Bread, jam, cheese (and lots of it!), plus some fresh fruits were laid out on the tray. Elissa took a slice of bread, added jam and took huge bite while staring out of the window at the garden beyond.

Alistair, an apple in one hand and a slice of cheese in the other, sat back to watch her. "You are awfully pensive this morning," he commented.

"Hmm? Oh," she smiled at him when she realized her attention had drifted. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well," she continued, sitting up a bit straighter, "I was thinking that today might be a good day to make you king. What say you?"

Alistair took a long moment to stare at her, his emotions in check. He knew that Eamon wanted him king as opposed to Anora being queen simply because he shared some of the same blood as Cailan and Maric. To be honest, after discussing the idea with Elissa and some of his other traveling companions, it was beginning to grow on him. But now that the time had come …. "Hmmm," he replied non-committaly. "That would depend, really."

She turned to face him. _This_ was new. "Depend on what?" she asked, unable to read the mask he was wearing.

He smiled. "Depend on whether or not you want to be my queen." He watched as she flashed a brilliant smile at him. "Should I take that as a yes, my dear?"

Elissa's grin widened. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

"Alistair," Eamon was vehemently protesting, "I must advise you against this!"

Elissa had left her rooms to join Arl Eamon and Alistair in the study so that they could discuss their strategy for later that afternoon at the Landsmeet. However, when she approached the room, she could hear the Arl's raised voice and at his tone of voice, Elissa hesitated, preferring to remain outside of the room, waiting to overhear what the man had to say. Apparently he was upset about something.

"Eamon, I will not even consider the notion," Alistair said firmly. "No matter what happens today at the Landsmeet, whether I become king or no, Elissa will be my wife. End of story."

_Ah,_ she thought. _So the Arl wants someone else on the throne beside Alistair._ Rising to her full height, she prepared to enter the room …

… but hesitated yet again at the Arl's next words. "If you expect to gain the throne and keep it, Alistair, you will need to provide heirs to the throne. You know as well as I do that Grey Wardens are nearly incapable of having children. _Two_ Grey Wardens … the odds are impossible."

Elissa swallowed a gasp of shock, closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She could feel her heart breaking at the man's words. _No children! If Alistair cannot have an heir …. Eamon is right…._

Alistair turned on his foster father suddenly, harshly and, pounding his fist loudly on the table and in a voice thickened with disgust, he told him, "I will _**not**_ forsake Elissa Cousland! I don't care what the Landsmeet or the nobles think! If they select me as king, they select _**me**_ not any children I might or might not have! This woman is honorable, respectable and one of the most capable individuals our country has ever seen! She is also the woman I love and she will be my wife and your queen should I become king. If you have trouble accepting her as such Eamon, simply think back to your own marriage so many years ago, right after the Orlesian Occupation, and remember how my father, King Maric, supported you and stood by your side! The very least you could do is support his son!"

Elissa wasn't sure what shocked her more: the fact that Eamon grunted and appeared to back off his stance, or the fact that Alistair had stood up, shown his authority and used it to his advantage. _Ah, my love, you have the makings of a great king inside of you! _Gathering herself, forcing back the emotions that had started breaking free, she turned and entered the room.

* * *

_It is now or never._

Elissa walked to the center of the Landsmeet, maneuvering her way around Loghain's dead body as those words echoed inside of her head. Once she reached a point where she was in the center of the room, she took a long moment to glance around, looking at each individual bann, arl and bystander …. She wanted to remember this moment, knowing it was a turning point. Finally, she straightened her posture, turned towards Alistair and Anora and projected her voice in declaration, "I have made my decision."

She could feel the eyes of everyone in attendance, including those of Anora and Eamon lock onto her. She knew that the decision she made now might, no - _would_ cause a furor, certainly Eamon had indicated as much from comments he had made to her prior to the meeting. But, Elissa knew that she had a legally binding agreement with Alistair; one that was both by oath, but was also by love; one that could not be broken; one that would unite not only them, but in the end all of Ferelden.

She waited for Alistair to look directly at her, nodding for her to go ahead and make the announcement. They had discussed this earlier that morning as one of the possible outcomes; as the only acceptable outcome should the opportunity present itself. "Alistair shall be king," she announced, projecting her voice so that all could hear clearly.

Cheers began, roaring loudly enough that Elissa had to wait a few moments for it to die down before she could continue. She watched as Alistair stepped forward then, standing directly in front of her. When he nodded at her again, she raised her voice once more. "And I shall rule beside him." Before she looked up at Alistair, she managed a passing glance at both Anora and Eamon. _If looks could kill …._

Alistair stepped forward and moved into position beside her before taking her hand in his. With a glance of reassurance from her, he turned them both until they faced the room filled with nobles of the realm. At first there was a silence that was almost "loud" in its absence of sound, but then the place erupted as the people within began to realize the import of her words.

Alistair glanced down at Elissa and gave her a broad wink as if to say, "You see? I told you it would work!"

She simply smiled back at him, her response indicating, "Of course it worked! It was my idea!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Many, many thanks to all who have read, reviewed and added this story to their alerts! Your interest and continued interest has not only humbled me but inspires me to keep on writing! If you have liked what you've seen, keep an eye out, there's more where it came from! _

_Thanks to Erynnar for being my beta for this and my other stories! Your assistance has been more valuable than I can express in words, Sweetie! _

_Bioware owns it all ... I'm just messing with it a bit!_

* * *

Six months after the destruction of the archdemon and the defeat of the Blight, the marriage deal that had been brokered so many years before was finally sealed when King Alistair Theirin took Elissa Cousland as both his wife and his queen.

Though there had been protests from some of the nobility, Eamon leading the way, once the revelation of their arranged marriage was announced, and the public became aware that they were marrying not only because of the arrangement but because they truly loved each other, the majority of claims against the marriage died down. Even Eamon, who realized quickly that Alistair and Elissa made a genuinely formidable pair, reversed his opinion and became a very outspoken proponent of the marriage, his concern for heirs falling to the wayside.

That evening, after an elaborate ceremony at the Chantry; a parade throughout the city of Denerim so that the king could show off his new bride to the people; a dinner and reception complete with not only Ferelden nobility but representatives from most of the nations of Thedas; Alistair finally managed to corner his newly crowned bride in the shadows of the reception hall. He took her hand firmly in his own and began pulling her out through a nearby door. "Quickly, before they decide to try some kind of traditional something or other!" he whispered.

Elissa giggled partially from the champagne she'd been drinking and partly from happiness, but she willingly followed him throughout the miles of halls of the palace. Thankfully, he seemed to know where he was going because she was having enough trouble just managing to hurry with the blasted skirt to her wedding dress tripping her every other step ….

It seemed to take forever to get there, but when finally they reached the royal apartments Alistair leaned back on the door to the room while Elissa slid the bolt securing no interference from the outside world. Breathing heavily, they fell into each other's arms, laughing. "You know," Alistair said, reaching for the back of her dress so that he could begin to release her from its confines, "we really ought to have told them."

Elissa raised an eyebrow as he lowered the top portion of her dress. It had small cap sleeves near the top, and as Alistair lowered the garment, he effectively trapped her arms at her side. Her roguish nature and training, however, allowed her to slip her arms out of their confinement so that she could reach back and loosen a few more of the hooks until it would slide over her the swell of her hips and into a pool of silk on the floor. _Some servant is going to go ballistic when they see this tomorrow!_ she thought idly. "Can you imagine the Revered Mother's reaction had we done so?" she gasped as she felt his hands working on her remaining clothing items. She reached up and began unlacing his shirt, tickling the light hairs on his chest with her fingers as she did so. Smacking his hands away as they reached for the back of her breast band, she hissed, "Maker's breath, Alistair, why am I the only one removing clothing! Take your shirt off before you do anything else!"

He chuckled indulgently, but he did as she requested. "So," he teased, lifting his shirt over his head obediently, "is this the type of behavior I am to expect from my wife?" He leaned over to nip lightly at the skin of her neck running from her ear down to her delicate throat. Once he began, he found it increasingly difficult to slow his pace.

Elissa ran her hands over his chest, silently loving the feel of his firm musculature beneath her fingertips as his body shifted and remolded itself with each movement. "I suppose … but only while she is expecting …." She looked up into his amber gaze and watched as the desire and passion that remained for her also allowed entrance to another emotion … pure and unconditional love for the child they had created together. The child that they had been told they would never be able to have.

Alistair reached down to touch her slightly rounded belly in an almost reverent fashion. "I wonder what our fathers would have thought of this," he murmured against her ear. "Of how our lives have turned out: our being Wardens and then becoming king and queen."

Elissa looked up at him seriously. "Would it be wrong of me to think that they foresaw what would happen to us, to Ferelden?" she asked quietly. "Why else would your father have worried so much about a son he never saw and my father worry about marrying me to an unknown?"

Alistair held her look, no longer bothered by his parentage or how he had come to his present situation. "Maybe they realized that we would simply meet and fall in love, no matter what happened around us or what came our way."

Elissa smiled up at her husband. "I can live with that," she told him softly before leaning into his warm, secure embrace.

"As can I."


	9. Epilogue

_And so we come to the end of a story that has amazed me in both the number of people who set it as their favorite and set their alerts! Thank you so very, very much! I am truly humbled! If you have enjoyed this one, keep an eye out as I have a couple of current stories and a few others in the works!_

_Thanks to Erynnar for being my beta on this and other stories! I love our chats and discussions! The successes I have belong to you as well!_

_Bioware owns it all… I'm just rearranging it!_

_

* * *

_

The afternoon sunlight was on the wane when two lone figures walked up the hill to stare out over the cliffs of Highever at the Waking Sea. They were alone, though soldiers remained with the horses just a short distance away. Off to the side, near the center of the cliff overhang, was a statue. It was of moderate size and shape, nothing elaborate, but it served to memorialize the men for whom it stood.

_Duncan, Commander of the Grey …_

_Maric Theirin, King of Ferelden …_

_Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever …_

"I think they would have liked this," Alistair murmured as he and Elissa approached the monument. It was understated, they both had insisted upon that. It was a tribute from the two of them to the men who had done so much in making sure that their marriage agreement had been secured.

Elissa snorted in laughter. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "They would hate the idea of having a statue in their memory! However," she added, taking her husband's hand securely in hers, "I think they would be satisfied to know that we were together as they wanted us to be."

Alistair glanced down at his wife. _Wife…._ He thought back to the time right around the Landsmeet and afterwards, when Eamon had tried to convince him to set Elissa aside for someone more capable of having children. _Grey Wardens cannot have children together, Alistair, and you know it! You must marry another woman in order to secure the throne!_

Elissa watched her husband's face, seeing a variety of emotions pass behind his amber gaze. Sighing, she leaned into his shoulder and was pleased when he lifted his arm around her. "There was a reason your father and mine made this agreement, you know," she told him softly.

He glanced down at her, an eyebrow raised in question. "Hmm, as I recall, you are six years younger than I am, and at the time of the agreement you were only three. How on earth would you know what their reasoning was?"

Elissa grinned. She turned her face out towards the Waking Sea, allowing the breeze to lift and move the long dark curls she kept loose just for him. "Well, did I ever mention that I was a very … precocious three-year-old?" she asked.

Alistair snickered. "Yes, well, that does not surprise me in the least," he admitted. "After all, if you look at our daughter, you can see Eleanor is exactly like her mother!"

Elissa's grin widened, thinking on the almost-three-year-old princess who was at this very moment back at Highever Castle tormenting her Uncle Fergus and Aunt Leliana. "And our five-year-old son is not an exact copy of you?" she asked in mock horror. "If I have to listen to the servants going on and on again about how Duncan is not only sneaking into the larder for 'just another bite of cheese,' and then trying to charm his way back out, but also …."

Alistair placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "He's learning how to handle a royal household," he replied, unable to hide a smirk.

Elissa felt his hand drop to her swelling waistline. Leaning into his arms once more, she murmured, "Soon, my love."

Sighing, Alistair couldn't quite believe how content he was at that moment. Two healthy children, and another on the way. This would be their last, he knew. Even if they were lucky enough to conceive once more, chances were the child would be very young when its parents' Callings came, and both he and Elissa wanted their children old enough to survive on their own when that happened. With a heavy sigh, he pulled her close, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "So," he said going back to their original topic, "you said something about our fathers having a reason for us being betrothed to each other?"

She nodded into his chest. "When your father visited that time," she told him in all sincerity, "I walked right up to him, bold as brass you understand, and told him I wanted him to be my husband."

Alistair looked down at her, astonishment clearly written on his face. "You didn't!" he gasped incredulously.

She blushed slightly but held his gaze and nodded. "I told you," she insisted, struggling to keep her blush of embarrassment at bay, "I was a very precocious three-year-old! Just ask Fergus!"

"I will be sure to do that when we get back to the castle," he muttered. He started thinking of ways he could keep his daughter locked up and out of trouble for the next ten to fifteen years or so ….

"Anyway, your father took my hand and led me into the sitting room. There, he sat down, lifting me onto his lap, and started talking to me, asking me why I wanted him to be my husband."

Alistair stared at the monument for a moment. How he wished he had known his father for at least a bit before he had died! "And your reply?" he queried.

"I simply told him that I thought he was a very handsome king and that he would be my protector." Elissa glanced up at her husband. "Your father looked right at me and told me, _I will not live long enough to be your husband, my dear girl, but I shall give you my son who will be a much better choice for you than I. Then he will protect you and be your husband when I cannot._"

She watched him closely as he absorbed the words. "Alistair," she murmured, "Maric loved you so very much, even though he couldn't be with you as a child or tell you over the years. He wanted you to have happiness, a future …. That is why he and my father made the agreement."

Alistair nodded, turning to stare out at the sea once more. After a while longer, he pulled her close and murmured, "Let's get back to the children. I have this desire to be surrounded by my family just now."

Elissa smiled and leaned into him as they walked towards the horses, her arm around his waist.


End file.
